In display panels such as liquid crystal displays and electronic flat panel displays, there is a demand for altering the size of the display panel.
However, when a display panel provided with an active matrix substrate is mechanically divided in order to alter the size, a short circuit may occur near the dividing line. This short circuit then causes a display defect in the display panel after the size alteration.
In the invention described in PTL 1, in order to prevent a display defect caused by this short circuit, it is disclosed that short circuits are detected and repaired after a liquid crystal display has been divided.
In the invention described in PTL 2, as a method for dividing wiring or electrodes on a substrate without dividing the substrate itself, a method is disclosed in which laser light is scanned on the substrate and the material of the wiring or electrodes in a laser light irradiated region is evaporated.